disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki/Gallery
Images of Rafiki from The Lion King and related media. Promotional Material Rafiki2.png|Promotional artwork of Rafiki holding Simba The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg|Rafiki with the cast of The Lion King LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Stock Art cliprafiki.gif cliprafi.gif cliprafiki3.gif Concept Art Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o2 540.jpg 1994-SkyBox-Lion-King-Thermographic.jpg Films ''The Lion King Screen Shot 2015-06-14 at 7.48.02 PM.png|Rafiki during the "Circle of Life" sequence Screen Shot 2015-06-19 at 11.40.08 AM.png|Mufasa with Rafiki lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-280.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-282.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-286.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-287.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg Simba.jpg|Rafiki presenting newborn Simba Lion-king Circle of Life.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-15 at 10.28.08 PM.png thelionking_097.jpg|Rafiki's painting of young Simba thelionking_583.jpg|Rafiki's painting of adult Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6275.jpg|"It is time!" Rafiki-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg thelionking_656.jpg|Rafiki with Simba Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7770.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8225.jpg|"The King has returned" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9156.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9161.jpg|Rafiki surrounded by hyenas lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9173.jpg The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg|Rafiki summons the inhabitants of the Pride Lands to Kiara's presentation lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|Rafiki embraces Mufasa's spirit Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-191.jpg|Rafiki with Kiara and her parents Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg|Rafiki holds Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|"It is a girl." Thelionking2_571.jpg|Rafiki at Kovu and Kiara's marriage ceremony Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg|"Kovu...Kiara...together? This is the plan?" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3057.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg|Rafiki questions Mufasa's plan Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg The Lion King 1½ SS.png TLK3Timon038.PNG|Rafiki with Timon (''The Lion King 1½) Timon Rafiki 3.png|Rafiki telling Timon to "Look beyond what you see." lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2059.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg TLK3Timon032.PNG|Rafiki helping Timon realize what Hakuna Matata really means lionking3-439.jpg|Rafiki with Ma Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Ma_Lion_King_3_055.PNG lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Imagetlgktrsn.png Imagetlgrotrlairsimbakionbungarafiki.png TLG Rafiki.jpg Simba and Rafiki Lion Guard.jpg Simba, Nala, and Rafiki after Janja's defeat.png Rafiki laughs at Kion and Bunga.png Television The Lion Guard Imagetlgeotbrafiki.png Rafiki TLG.jpg Rafiki with Bunga.png House of Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22466898-472-351.png|Rafiki in House of Mouse Rafiki and Scar.jpg Rafiki baña sopa HoM.png Rafikisimba.jpg Rafikitea.jpg Rafikixmas.jpg Rafikipuppet.jpg Rafiki&Scar-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png Rafiki&Simba-TheStolenCartoons.png Chippers3.jpg Chippers 3.jpg House Of Mouse Queen and Rafiki.jpg House Of Mouse Rafiki.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg Other Appearances TLKBloopers3.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers1.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers TLKBloopers2.png|Rafiki and Simba in the Blu-Ray Bloopers Tumblr m2rbp6hBJZ1rrvzeco2 500.jpg|Rafiki and Stitch Video games Desa1.jpg|Rafiki in ''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure DisneyUniverseRafiki small.072258.jpg|Rafiki's Costume in Disney Universe. Rafiki KHII.png|Rafiki as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Ending 11 KHII.png|Rafiki, Simba, Nala and Kiara at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Theme Parks and other Live Appearances 26-mmpvisuals-13.jpg|Rafiki's poster for Disneyland Paris 5883842362 ed2bf12668 b.jpg 5866520476 66f74cf619 z.jpg 4660708568 f04a39ebe1 z.jpg 17 -Rafiki-aus-Der-Koenig-der-Loewen-1-.jpg|Rafiki in Disney On Ice 3394600890 05b3d43a06 z.jpg Smk440211LARGE.jpeg|Rafiki's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. RafikiinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Rafiki in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. dsc08399.jpg|Rafiki in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1711.JPG|Rafiki with Merlin in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1712.JPG Rafikic.JPG|Tsidii le Loka as Rafiki in the musical's original cast Rafiki.JPG BuyiZama Rafiki Taiwan.jpg|Actress Buyi Zama as Rafiki in Taiwan. Simba Topiary.jpg|Rafiki topiary D892d96d8603082ee738665bc3089ad1.jpg WDW November 2006 245.jpg Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Printed Material Rafiki-comics.jpg Lion King cel setup.jpg Timon-and-Pumbaa-Timon-and-Rafiki.jpg Merchandise WDW - Lion King Series - Rafiki.jpeg imagesCASFBMXD.jpg June 6th.png|Rafiki's Disneystrology page DLR GWP Lion King Map Pin - Rafiki.jpeg Japan Disney Mall - Disney Character Alphabet Framed Set (R - Rafiki).jpeg rafikiwdhv.png The Lion King The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg SMKRAFIKI.jpeg 400008649476-500x290.jpg 400008297394-500x290.jpg 88-rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Funko POP! Vinyl The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg 412343792052.jpg|Rafiki Tsum Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries